Oublies
by YeonMee
Summary: Harry se fait violer par son oncle.Il reçoit une petite visite inattendue, et les plans sont changés.
1. Que fait Dumbledore?

**OUBLIES**

_Persos_: Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Ils ne sont pas à moi…

_Avertissement:_ Slash, donc homophobes dehors!

_Attention:_ Ce chapitre contient une scène de viol (pas trop détaillée) mais quand même…

_Couples:_ Harry/Voldemort (OUAIS mon petit tommy!)

… et REVIEWS please!

_#...# Pensées de Harry_

**Chapitre 1: Que fait Dumbledore?**

Harry se pelotonna dans son lit et sanglota. Son oncle venait de partir, et comme depuis le début des vacances, il l'avait battu et violé. Il ne comptait plus les souillures, les hématomes, les injures.

Flash-back

Harry sursauta quand son oncle rentra dans sa chambre et se prépara à recevoir des coups. Mais ce soir- là, tout changea: l'oncle Vernon se dirigea vers lui, le poussa sur le lit et lui arracha ses vêtements. Harry paniqua et tenta de se libérer.

- Pas bouger, mon garçon! J'ai besoin de défoncer un petit cul comme le tien… Un cul de pute. Et en plus, avec toi, c'est gratis.

Harry pleura, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Son oncle le pénétra brutalement

-Hummm… Un vrai cul étroit, chaud… Une vraie catin.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, son oncle jouit en lui, et sortit, laissant Harry effaré sur son lit.

Fin du flash-back

Il y a une semaine, Harry avait profité d'une fenêtre mal fermée pour envoyer Hedwige porter un message à Dumbledore. Cela avait rallumé en lui une lueur d'espoir, mais il n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Même Ron et Hermione ne lui avaient rien envoyé pour son anniversaire.

Il commençait à désespérer.

_# Quelle ironie, songea t'il, le Survivant, capable d'échapper pendant 17 ans au plus grand mage noir, va se laisser tuer par un vulgaire Moldu #_

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, Dumbledore brûlait nonchalamment, d'un geste de poignet une lettre de Harry Potter; tout en mangeant un bonbon au citron, sous l'œil réprobateur d'une chouette au pelage blanc.


	2. Que m'as tu fait?

**OUBLIES**

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Harry est violé par son oncle et Dumbledore, apparemment, s'en fiche…

_#...# Pensées de Harry_

_£…£ Paroles en Fourchelang_

**Chapitre 2 : Qu'as-tu fait ?**

Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, ne se lassait pas de se contempler. Enfin, son expérience avait marché, et il avait pu retrouver son corps de ses 17ans. Ses pouvoirs avaient été du même coup « revigorés » et il se sentait puissant comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il se tourna vers sa fidèle Nagini :

_£ - Comment me trouves-tu ?_

_- Très beau, Tom. Ca me rappelle le jour où on s'est rencontrés._

_- Merci._

_- De rien. Je peux dormir maintenant ?£_

Tom gloussa et tendit le bras. Nagini s'enroula autour de son poignet.

Les mangemorts se turent lorsqu'ils virent leur Maître s'avancer. Malfoy n'avait pas menti, l'expérience avait réussi.

Lord Voldemort, regarda, amusé, ses fidèles mangemorts le regarder admiratifs pour certains ; craintifs pour d'autres. Car il était vrai, que dans toute sa beauté, il n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance.

- Chers Mangemorts… ce soir, nous allons nous divertir.

Les silhouettes encagoulées de noir, s'entreregardèrent, se demandant silencieusement quelle idée avait leur Maître en tête.

- Nous allons attaquer directement…

Il sourit d'un air machiavélique

- … au 4, Privet Drive ; rendre visite à notre Sauveur International.

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Qui allait avoir le privilège de voir Potter contre le Maître ?

- Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Flint, Goyle, Parkinson. Vous viendrez avec moi. Je veux que vous l'affaiblissiez, mais c'est à moi de le tuer. Compris ?

Les six concernés hochèrent de la tête.

- Oui, Maître.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut pour voir arriver son oncle. Celui-ci le roua de coups et le pénétra violemment.

Harry se pelotonna sur lui-même et laissa couler silencieusement des larmes sur ses joues.

Devant la maison, sept hommes vêtus de noir observaient les alentours.

- Sales Moldus !

- Voyons, Lucius … Tu pourras t'amuser après si tu veux.

- Excusez-moi Maître.

Celui-ci était déjà retourné à ses occupations.

- c'est bien plus facile que je ne le pensais. Et étrange aussi… le Vieux Fou n'a posé aucune barrière de protection autour de cette maison.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il fit voler la porte en éclat ; et ce qu'il vit le figea. Un Moldu aussi énorme qu'un taureau, était vautré comme un porc et baisait littéralement une jeune forme frêle.

Il leva sa baguette.

-Avada Kedavra !

Le sort fusa et atteignit le Moldu en plein dos.

Dès qu'il ne sentit plus son Oncle en lui, Harry activa inconsciemment un bouclier, de couleur blanche.

Voldemort s'approcha doucement de la forme étendue sur le sol. Ses doutes se confirmèrent. C'était Potter ! Harry Potter qui lui avait échappé des années durant, se faisait violé par un Moldu immonde, pervers, en un mot abject. Il aurait pu profiter de cet état de faiblesse de son ennemi, mais il ne le fit pas. Lorsque Harry releva la tête, il vit deux yeux rouges.

_# Cool, la mort n'est pas loin…#_

- Tues moi, Tom… Tu pourras régner en paix.

Cette tristesse dans la voix toucha Voldemort, et celui-ci ne l'écouta pas, pas plus qu'il n fit attention aux expressions stupéfaites de ses Mangemorts. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, et transplana dans sa chambre.

Harry se réveilla, la tête lourde, mais reposé comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis… depuis longtemps en fait.

Que s'était t'il passé ? Ah oui… Oncle Vernon, Mangemorts, Voldy, et…

Minute ! Ca voulait dire qu'il était chez Voldemort ?

Il se leva et soupira lorsqu'il observa la pièce. Ses doutes étaient confirmés. Le lit, et tout le reste étaient noirs, verts et argent.

_# Et merde… Je suis foutu… Bon, autant vivre tranquillement les quelques heures à vivre…#_

Il se rendormit sur le lit, n'ayant pas remarqué que ses blessures physiques avaient été guéries.

Tom se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entra et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Il observa son ennemi. Pourquoi l'avait il sauvé ? Quand il l'avait vu de douloureux souvenirs s'étaient imposés à ses yeux, et il avait ressenti une bouffée de tendresse et de pitié pour le jeune homme. Il détailla le visage fin, aux traits précis, un peu androgynes, sur lequel de fins cils noirs cachaient deux perles émeraude ; et une fine bouche rouge était légèrement entrouverte. Il observa son torse fin et musclé, quoique très amaigri par ses « vacances » et ses hanches fines.

Il se prit à penser qu'il était beau, même ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha du gryffondor, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savait que c'était un baiser volé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était tellement bon. Il pouvait sentir son odeur sucrée, de rosée et de lys.

Il s'en détacha à regret, déjà en manque de ses lèvres si douces, si accueillantes…

_£ -Eh, Tom! C'est lui, Harry Potter?_

_- Oui_

_- Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?_

_- J'en sais rien, une pulsion…_

_- Mouais, mouais… A mon avis tu l'aimes._

_- QUOI ?_

_- Mais c'est vrai qu'il est drôlement mignon. Et puis je pourrais peut-être parler avec lui.£_

Tom soupira. Nagini avait sans doute raison. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait… Il n'en savait pas vraiment grand-chose. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ressentait plus que de la pitié pour Harry… Celui-ci avait fait naître des sentiments troubles en lui.

Il s'éloigna et sortit de la chambre

- Qu'as-tu fait, Harry ? Qu'as-tu fait à mon cœur ?


	3. Branlebas de combat

**OUBLIES**

**Chapitre 3 : Branle-bas de combat !**

Dumbledore était on ne peut plus énervé. Où était Harry Potter ?

- MERDE ! Où est ce foutu gamin !

La pièce ressemblait à présent plus à un champ de bataille qu'à un bureau. Les tableaux n'osaient plus bouger, de peur de se recevoir un quelconque projectile, et Fumseck, par prudence, avait préféré s'éloigner. (NDA : Mais c'est qu'il est énergique pour son âge le Vieux ! )

De son côté, un seul tableau ricanait silencieusement. Bien sûr que lui, il savait où il était le gamin. Il était forcément chez Tommy ! Salazar Serpentard observait avec délectation le directeur de Poudlard enragé. Il avait toujours su que manipuler le garçon serait une erreur. Comme pour son descendant, d'ailleurs.

Dumbledore s'assit finalement. Des membres de l'Ordre avaient été sur place et avaient retrouvé le corps de son oncle, mort ; mais aucune trace de Potter. Tout portait à croire que Harry avait été emmené par Voldemort. Et c'était dans ces moments qu'il craignait toujours que Tom lui dévoile la vérité. Après tout, que craignait t'il ? Il avait appris Harry à haïr Tom, tout allait bien se passer…

Harry tuerait Tom, il prendrait les pouvoirs de Harry, et il serait enfin le plus grand sorcier.

Le monde était beau… (NDA : Il est pas un peu fou Dumby ? Mon petit Riry ne va pas se laisser faire par un Vieux Croulant comme lui ! )

Au Terrier, la panique était à son comble.

- Maman, pourquoi Harry n'a jamais répondu à nos lettres ?

- GINEVRA WEASLEY, TAIS TOI !

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! Nous avons tout entendu ! Il faut aller le chercher chez Face de Serpent !

Molly Weasley et Arthur Weasley blêmirent. Ils savaient pour Harry ! Manquaient plus qu'ils sachent toute son histoire, toute la vraie histoire.

- Tout le monde dans sa chambre ! Je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à ce soir !

Ginny obéit, non sans faire un clin d'œil à ses frères et Hermione auparavant.

- Alors, Ginny…

- Ron, c'est bizarre quand même que Harry n'ait jamais répondu à nos lettres, non ?

- Oui, 'Mione.

- Moi, à mon avis, c'est plutôt qu'il ne les a jamais reçues !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny.

- Ginny, Harry les a forcément reçues!

- ah oui ? Réfléchis Hermione. Si Harry ne les a pas reçues, elles ont été interceptées. Et pas par Face de Serpent, mais par L'Ordre .

- GINNY !

Celle-ci regarda innocemment les quatre personnes qui la regardaient stupéfaits.

- L'Ordre est là pour protéger Harry… dit Fred

-… pas pour le séquestrer termina Georges

- Et en plus Harry peut se débrouiller tout seul, dirent t'ils en chœur.

- Ils ont raison, approuvèrent Ron et Hermione.

- Très bien puisque c'est comme ça ; j'irai toute seule.

- Où ?

- Chercher Harry, bien sur !

- Ginny, tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule. Et puis l'Ordre s'en occupe.

- Ron tu es vraiment naïf, et vous tous d'ailleurs. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses que vous ne remarquez pas, que vous n'entendez pas.

Dumbledore vous a entraînés, et elle désigna Ron et Hermione, à le surveiller constamment, à lui rapporter ses moindres gestes, ses moindres paroles ; le nom des gens qu'il voit, les lieux où il va…

- Mais c'est normal, Harry doit être protégé ! Se défendit Hermione

- Protégé, pas espionné. Et vous n'avez jamais entendu les membres de l'Ordre parler de Harry…

Flash-back

Ginny se cacha dans l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Il faut mieux le surveiller. Depuis une semaine, je n'arrive pas à savoir où il va chaque soir.

- Mais, Albus…

- Molly, c'est notre seule chance de gagner. Il faut que Harry reste dans notre camp.

- D'accord Albus, mais cela devient vraiment pénible de le suivre constamment.

- Je sais, mais lorsqu'il aura vaincu Voldemort, nous envisagerons. Pour l'instant, rapportez moi ses moindres faits et gestes.

Fin du flash-back

- Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, reprit t'elle, c'est que Harry, pour eux est juste une arme pour gagner la guerre.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron

- moi, je suis d'accord….

- Pour aller chercher Harry…

- … avec Gin' approuvèrent les jumeaux.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à partir avec vous.

Les membres de l'Ordre entrèrent dans la pièce et s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de se battre avec Ginny et les jumeaux.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça !

- Ah oui ? Et toi miss je-sais-tout, tu crois que tout t'es permis ? Et bah, tu te trompes. Harry est mon ami et je vais pas le laisser crever entre les mains d'un psychopathe !

- Harry est également mon ami, et je…

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- l'Ordre est là pour s'en occuper, ce n'est pas tes affaires !

- Parce que je suis trop petite ? Oui, eh ben, la force n'est pas proportionnelle à la taille. Parce que toi tu apprends tout dans les livres, mais tu es nulle en DFCM par rapport à nous.

Tu apprends toute la théorie, mais en pratique tu mériterais un zéro !

- ah oui, je suis pas aussi nulle que tu le crois !

La dispute continuait, mais ce que l'ordre ne savait pas c'est que des bagages étaient toutes prêtes là-haut .

- ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE! Et montez dans les chambres !

Ils eurent un petit sourire en coin et filèrent dans leurs chambres sans protester.

- Tout le monde est prêt ?

- Oui !

Ils montèrent sur les balais et partirent par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'Ordre réfléchissait sur le «Pourquoi du Comment » de l'enlèvement de Harry.

- Cardinus Harry, murmura Hermione

Un petit point rouge scintilla sur la carte, en plein milieu de l'Ecosse, mais aucun bâtiment n'était visible aux alentours.

- Merde, c'est loin l'Ecosse !

- Ronald Weasley, ton langage, gronda Hermione.

- Tu connais le transplanage, petit frère ?

- Eh oui, on peut aller dans un endroit en transplanant.

Fred et Georges tendirent chacun les deus bras. Hermione et Ginny transplanèrent au bras de Fred, tandis que Ron transplana à l'aide de Georges.

Ils atterrirent dans un endroit désert.

- Horrible le transplanage, grimaça Ron, ça me donne envie de vomir !

Georges s'écarta vivement de lui.

- Hey, je vais pas te vomir dessus, plaisanta Ron

- Avec toi on n'est jamais sûr. Répliqua Fred

Hermione et Ginny discutaient déjà, de ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Face de Serpent a du poser un sort d'invisibilité et plein de barrières de protection.

- Tu as raison, sinon on verrait un bâtiment.

- Comment on va faire pour savoir où est le bâtiment alors ?

- J'en sais rien. On n'a aucune chance de pouvoir lever les sorts, ils doivent être puissants.

- Ouais, c'est quand même le plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les Temps !

- En attendant, il faut se couvrir, il doit y avoir des Mangemorts, et si on ne se met pas à l'abri, on va se faire…

- Exactement, miss Granger.

Hermione sentit que l'on une baguette dans son dos.

- …attraper, couina Ron

A présent, chacun était menacé de derrière par un Mangemort.

- Insaleres !

De fines cordes les ligotèrent. Ils soupirèrent. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir voir au moins Harry…

Ils furent jetés dans des cachots sombres. Ron frissonna.

- Je veux pas paraître trouillard, mais c'est pas très… accueillant. Dit t'il d'une petite voix.

Des flaques de sang et des bouts de chair jonchaient le sol. Dans la cellule d'à côté, un corps pendait misérablement. Apparemment, ils avaient du lui arracher la peau.

-Entrez, dit d'une voix froide le Seigneur des Ténèbres

- Maître, Lucius Malfoy s'agenouilla,

- Est –il réveillé ? questionna le Lord

- Non Maître, mais nous avons capturé, les enfants Weasley, ainsi que leur amie Granger.

- Granger et Weasley, tu dis ? Ce sont les amis de Harry, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Bien laisse les dans les cachots. J'irais les voir après, et je m'en occuperais personnellement.

Que personne ne les touche

- Bien Maître.

Il sortit. Voldemort, se frotta les mains. La journée allait être passionnante. Oh oui !


	4. Oublies le passé

**OUBLIES**

_#...# Pensées de Harry_

_£…£ Paroles en Fourchelang_

_$...$ Pensées de Tom_

**Chapitre 4 : Oublies le passé**

Ginny, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux essayaient vainement de se convaincre qu'ils n'allaient pas terminer en pâtée pour psychopathes dégénérés (NDA : mais non, voyons… Voldy et ses Mangemorts connaissent des moyens de torture trèèèèèèès doux)

Ils entendirent des pas qui résonnaient secs, sur le dallage froid.

Ils levèrent la tête. L'incompréhension se lut sur tous leurs visages. Seule Ginny, ayant vu le jeune Tom Jedusor du journal (cf. tome 2) poussa un cri.

Voldemort l'observa.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Bien sûr… votre journal… murmura-t'elle

A ces mots ils comprirent et pâlirent.

- Vous êtes Voldemort souffla-t'elle

- Exact.

- Comment avez-vous pu retrouver votre apparence ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là

Hermione sembla se réveiller

- Où est Harry, cracha-t'elle

- Harry ? En sécurité.

- Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que Harry est en sécurité avec des centaines de psychopathes comme vous aux alentours ! ricana Ron

_$ Rhhhaaa ! Le foutu courage des Griffy ! Si Harry ne les aimait pas, ils seraient depuis longtemps en train de croupir vingt pieds sous terre $_

Ginny détaillait le jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux.

- Tom, si tu dis que Harry est en sécurité, je te crois.

Les autres la regardèrent comme si elle était folle

Sans s'en soucier, elle continua :

- Je te crois, parce que dans ton journal ; même si tu m'as utilisée pour essayer de tuer Harry, je sais que certaines de tes réponses étaient sincères. Je sais que tu es humain, et que as vécu beaucoup de choses qui ont fait de toi Voldemort.

- Comment sais tu ? demanda t'il doucement

- Parce que ça se voit dans tes yeux. Tu es comme Harry, tu n'as pas eu une vie facile. La seule différence, c'est que toi, tu t'es vengé du mal qui t'avait été fait ; alors que Harry a accepté son sort sans se laisser envahir par la vengeance.

Tom réfléchit. La petite avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Les autres se tenaient cois, observant l'échange verbal entre Ginny et Voldemort.

- Durant ces deux dernières années, personne ne le savait ; mais Harry et moi nous rejoignions et il me racontait sa vie. Quand vous l'avez retrouvé, c'était avec son oncle ; n'est-ce pas ?

Tom ne répondit pas, mais Ginny lisait clairement la réponse dans ses yeux.

Tom se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je vous laisserai libre, mais je dois auparavant voir Harry.

Il entra dans ses appartements. Harry s'était réveillé. Celui-ci le contempla. Il devait bien approuver que Voldemort était beau. (NDA : Gardez votre bave pour après… Peut-être le 6e ou 7e chap.)

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Harry, on doit parler.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? demanda Harry

Tom sentit son cœur défaillir lorsqu'il tourna vers lui des yeux où l'émeraude brillait d'un éclat terne.

- Tes amis sont ici. Je veux bien les libérer, à condition que tu restes avec moi.

- Ils sont vivants ?

-Oui. Mais reste avec moi.

- D'accord, mais si vous voulez que je devienne mangemort, vous pouvez toujours crever.

_$ Il a repris des forces ! Le courage légendaire des Gryffondors, même à deux doigts de la mort ! $_

- Je ne t'obligerai pas à devenir Mangemort. Je veux juste sue tu restes auprès de moi.

- D'accord.

Tom se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres. Harry fut figé

_# Déconnection de la Terre… LUI, vient de m'embrasser ? nan, mauvais rêve ?#_

N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de Harry, il partit réfléchir dans son bureau.

Dsl c'est très court mais j'ai pas trop le temps, faut que je travaille !


	5. amitié perdue, amitié nouvelle

**OUBLIES**

_£…£ Paroles en Fourchelang_

_#...# Pensées de Harry_

_$...$ Pensées de Tom_

**Chapitre 5: Amitié naissante, amitié brisée:**

Harry demeura sur le lit quelques instants, trop stupéfait pour bouger. Puis il baissa les yeux et son regard se posa sur un papier posé sur les couvertures.

**Harry, prends une douche et habille-toi.**

**Un mangemort t'amènera**

**à mon bureau dans 1heure.**

** Tom**

Aussitôt eût-il lut le message qu'un 'pop' sonore retentit. Un elfe apparut.

- Monsieur Harry Potter!

- Bonjour, qui est tu?

- Silky, monsieur, pour votre service. Silky va s'occuper de vous, reprit t'il.

Silky conduisit Harry dans la salle de bain, le laissa se laver, Harry ne souhaitant pas être touché (même par un elfe), et sortit lui donner des vêtements.

Harry laissa couler l'eau sur son corps, sentant la chaleur l'envahir. Il revit son oncle… _# Non, ne pas penser à ça #_

Il se lava, s'étonnant du comportement de Voldemort. Celui-ci se montrait amical avec lui, un peu plus même… Il rougit au souvenir du baiser.

Silky vint le chercher pour l'habiller. Il revêtit un jean noir, une chemise et une cape de même couleur. _# J'aurais pu rivaliser avec Snape, il faut juste que je m'entraîne à faire tourbillonner ma cape…# _

Il esquissa un rictus amer en songeant à Rogue. Finalement, celui-ci avait peut-être choisi le bon camp… Peut-être que Dumbledore n'était pas aussi bienveillant qu'il en avait l'air. Il se demanda si l'Ordre avait remarqué sa disparition.

Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées; un mangemort s'inclina devant lui.

- Suivez-moi.

Ils parcoururent de longs couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en chêne sculptée qui semblait étonnamment chaleureuse comparée au reste du QG de Voldemort.

- Entrez

- Maître…

Le mangemort s'inclina et sortit de la pièce après un geste de Tom. Harry observa le bureau. Il n'était pas encombré comme celui de Dumbledore, et un sentiment de majesté se dégageait de chacun des objets. Il pouvait ressentir cette puissance.

Ou peut-être que cette puissance émanait de Tom, qui s'était … un peu trop rapproché.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il en fut retiré par la voix de Tom

- Harry?

- Euh oui?

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure?

- Oui…

Harry s'empourpra en repensant à Tom qui…

_$ Il est vraiment mignon quand il rougit. Il devrait pas faire ça trop souvent, je risque d'avoir des réactions…déplacées $_

Il se reprit et s'éloigna quelque peu de lui

- Tu te souviens alors que tes amis sont là, reprit t'il

- Oui. Je pourrai les voir

- A une condition Harry: que…

- Je reste ici, je sais - soupira Harry

- Tu acceptes?

- Bien sûr, tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix? Ca aurait été un membre de l'Ordre, je l'aurais laissée crever, sauf Tonks ou Moony; mais si Ron et Hermione sont là, ça veut dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé tomber.

- Qui est Moony?

- Remus Lupin, le loup-garou, et par occasion le meilleur ami de Patmol, mon cousin Sirius; que ta dévouée mangemorte Bella s'est fait un plaisir de tuer.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Tom

Harry le regarda les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

_# Je viens de rêver? Le Grand Voldemort, alias Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, alias Je-Vais-Tuer-Harry-Potter, alias Je-Suis-Le-Cinglé-Doublé-D'un-Psychopathe-De-Service vient de s'excuser? #_

-Pas mal les surnoms, Harry?

- Hein? Oh non, j'ai quand même pas parlé tout haut? S'inquiéta Harry

- Eh bien si, rigola Tom

- Et merde! Et je vais avoir droit à une super séance de Doloris?

- Non, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Il y a autre chose de plus important. Suis-moi.

Harry se préparait à le suivre, lorsqu'il se retourna.

_£ -Nagini, viens._

_- Tu fais chier, Tom, je dormais! Geignit Nagini £_

Harry fut stupéfait. Le serpent ne venait pas de dire " Tu fais chier, Tom…" Si?

_£ - Ohoh, mais c'est le petit Harry siffla Nagini_

_- Euh oui… répondit t'il, incertain_

_- Tu es beau, gamin. Tu vas bien avec Tom. £_

Harry rougit une fois de plus _# Mais merde, pourquoi je rougis tout le temps comme une pucelle effarouchée? #_

Nagini sembla rire … Stop, un serpent ne peut PAS rire.

_£ - Tu sais, j'ai rarement une espèce aussi rouge que la teinte de ton visage, Harry. Même les Hurents, serpents rouges de Russie, bien qu'ils soient de glace (NDA: j'ai tout inventé…) ou les yeux de Tom ne sont pas aussi rouges. Les sorciers ont raison, tu es spécial. Peut-être que ton corps développe un pigment inconnu, mélangé à du…  
- Nag! Arrête avec ta pseudo-science pourrie- soupira Tom_

_- Mais c'est de la **vraie science**, Tom. Je te jure, il est un spécimen très intéressant, et je pense que tu devrais l'étudier d'un… £_

Nagini ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, elle fut coupée par un 'Silencio' bien placé de Tom.

Harry, quant à lui, était mort de rire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots. Harry frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur des sous-sols le gagner. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant le cachot 124. Tom ouvrit la porte, Harry se précipita, et vit les jumeaux Fred et Georges, Ron, Hermione et …

-Ginny!

Il la serra dans ses bras. Tom sentit son cœur se serrer, pourtant il savait que ce n'était que de l'amitié entre eux mais ça lui faisait quand même mal…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Alors, si je comprends bien, tu vas rester, et nous on va partir; c'est ça?

- Exact, Ron.

- Mais, on peut pas te laisser là!

- Ron, soit je reste, soit tu crèves. Je reste, point.

- Mais, Harry; ici on est dans le QG de Tu-Sais-Qui!

- Même si je reste, Tom ne me fera pas de mal.

- Tom? C'est ton plus grand ennemi, et d'abord tu veux rester chez lui, ensuite tu l'appelles Tom; et après tu vas coucher avec lui?

- RON! Si tu veux partir, pars! Moi, pour ma part, je reste avec Harry.

- Il n'en est pas question, tu es ma petite sœur..

- Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je dois faire, et tu me laisses décider de Ma vie! Je peux, Tom? Demanda-t'elle, s'adoucissant

- Bien sûr.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry regarda tristement Ron, Hermione, et les jumeaux partir.

Tom avait donné à Ginny une chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit en pleurant? Il avait perdu l'amitié de Ron, et ça le mortifiait. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble…

Tom s'approcha. Il l'enlaça et le sentit se tendre

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas me donner plus pour l'instant. Alors deviens mon ami.

Harry acquiesça, et vit ce jour comme la fin d'une amitié mais le début d'une autre; … différente et ambiguë.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ginny soupira. Tom avait été très gentil avec elle, et elle espérait que Harry l'aimerait, comme Tom l'aimait. Elle voyait bien que Tom l'aimait, elle le voyait dans son regard qui brillait lorsqu'il posait son regard sur lui.


	6. Tout a changé

**OUBLIES**

Harry leva la tête et remercia faiblement Tom. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Harry se recula vivement. Tom le regarda

- Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas du, je suis vraiment désolé…

- Non, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, je…  
- BORDEL, Harry , tu as été violé ! C'est pas de ta faute, mais celle de ces salopards de Moldus !

Harry pâlit lorsqu'il entendit Tom crier. Cela lui rappela son Oncle, qui lui criait dessus lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. Les images remontèrent à la surface, ils revoyaient son oncle le frapper, encore, et encore… et tout devint noir.

Tom regardait avec inquiétude Harry, qui avait le regard vide depuis 5 minutes. Puis, il le vit sombrer dans l'inconscience .

- HARRY !

Tom le souleva, paniqué, et alla voir Ginny.

- MERDE, Tom ! Tu pouvais pas réfléchir, t'as jamais pensé que crier pouvait ramener des mauvais souvenirs à la surface !

- Je…

- T'as pensé à la réaction de Harry !

- Ginny, je…

- Non, mais tu es vraiment inconscient !

- GINNY ! J'y avais pas pensé et je suis vraiment désolé. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu m'aides, que tu te lèves de ton lit pour que je puisse l'y allonger !

Ginny bafouilla et se leva précipitamment de son lit. Tom sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

- Désolé, murmura-t'il, mais je tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui. Il se réveillera bientôt.

- Je sais. Lui aussi tient beaucoup à toi, c'est seulement qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte.

- J'aimerais tant que ça soit vrai …

Ginny sortit préparer le repas avec les elfes, préférant manger ce qu'elle voulait. Tom regarda tristement Harry et lui prit sa main en la caressant doucement avec son pouce.

- Je suis désolé, Harry . Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences, mais j'étais vraiment furieux que ton oncle t'ait violé et que tu reportes la faute sur toi. Pardonne-moi, Harry. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît, et reviens moi vite. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de voir tes yeux, de te voir rire, de te voir parler…

Ginny resta au seuil de la porte en entendant Tom parler à Harry.

- Tu peux rentrer, Gin'

Elle sourit au surnom que seul Harry utilisait, et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tiens, mange dit-elle doucement ;

Il prit quelques bouchées de viande et reporta toute son attention sur Harry. Il resta toute la nuit à veiller Harry à pleurer et à lui parler.

Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux allèrent voir Dumbledore.

- Que voulez vous au directeur ?

Ils se retournèrent

- Professeur Rogue…

- Pralines noisettes

La statue bougea et ils montèrent sur l'escalier. Ils frappèrent à la porte.

-Entrez. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes partis ?

-Nous voulions retrouver Harry, professeur dit timidement Hermione

- Et ?

- Harry est en … sécurité au QG de V…Voldemort, et Ginny est restée là-bas.

- De son plein grès ?

- Euh… oui professeur.

- Pas etonnant, après tout…

- Et euh, professeur, V… a repris son apparence du journal.

- Pardon ?

Cette fois-ci la mine de Dumbledore était sérieusement inquiète.

Il réfléchit, si Tom avait repris son apparence de 17ans, alors il était plus résistant, il s'entraînerait plus… Il fallait agir vite…

Harry papillonna des yeux et tomba dans deux orbes rouges.

- Excuse-moi, Harry

- Je…

Harry ne trouva pas ses mots, et se contenta de l'embrasser. C'était un baiser léger, timide, chaste ; mais cela suffit à Tom. Il soupira de contentement et regarda Harry avec tendresse.

Harry rougit et détourna le regard.

- Tu as faim ? demanda gentiment Tom

- Oui.

- Viens

Ils se levèrent et allèrent manger avec Ginny qui avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Ginny voyait bien que quelque chose s'était passé. Harry avait le teint rouge et Tom avait un air rêveur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Harry !

- Oui ?

- Tu l'as embrassé ? questionna Ginny avec curiosité

- Euh, eh bien… oui -avoua t'il

- Je te félicité, grand frère, bravo. Tu le mérites, et toi aussi.

Elle le prit dans une étreinte amicale.

Tom qui passait par là, passa son bras possessivement autour de la taille de Harry. Harry s'empourpra violemment ; et Ginny le dévisagea narquoisement.

- Jaloux, Tom ?

- …

- Pourtant, si tu t'étais renseigné, tu saurais que Harry est gay.

- Pardon ?

- En 5eme année, il l'a « avoué », mais il n'a couché avec personne, ajouta t'elle précipitamment.

- Eh ! On parle de MA vie privée, s'indigna Harry

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et éclatèrent de rire.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué deux yeux dorés

Dumbledore accueillit Fumseck avec une inquiétude visible.

Puis ,

- Oh mon dieu…

Dumbledore afficha une mine inquiétante, carnassière

- Ca ne m'empêchrea quand même pas de vous détruire tousles deux, ricana t'il


	7. De quoi est fait l'avenir?

**OUBLIES**

_#...# Pensées de Harry_

_$...$ Pensées de Tom_

_£…£ Fourchelang_

**Chapitre 7 : De quoi est fait l'avenir ?**

Remus attendait avec une inquiétude visible Hermione et Ron. Il avait reçu un courrier de leur part, et ce qu'il avait appris l'avait laissé perplexe.

- ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama t'il en les apercevant ;

- Désolé, mais Rogue était sur notre route.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien, euh… ,Hermione hésita et sembla chercher l'aide de Ron, Harry est resté chez Voldemort

- … et ils sont un peu plus qu' 'amis' rajouta Ron

- Ron !

- Tu ne veux pas dire qu'ils….

- Eh bien, ils en sont pas loin, enfin en ce qui concerne Face de serpent.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Ce fut tout ce que parvint à dire Rémus. Après tout, si Voldemort le rendait heureux…. Harry n'avait jamais connu l'amour, il fallait peut-être le laisser là-bas. Et puis, Dumbledore le manipulait.

Lui, il aurait bien rejoint le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Dumbledore l'en aait dissuadé par une 'petite' séance de Doloris, qui lui en avait fait passé toute l'envie.

Il devait aller au QG de Voldemort pour voir Harry.

- Hermione, Ron ; est-ce-que vous seriez capable de me dire où est son QG ?

- Oui, en Ecosse

Hermione sortit la carte, et pointa un endroit désert

- Là

- Merci, répondit précipitamment Rémus, et ne rapportez ça à personne, surtout à Dumbledore, c'est un manipulateur.

Il disparut dans un 'pop' sonore.

Il regarda l'endroit et frissonna, en sentant le froid environnant. Un mangemort ne tarda pas à arriver. Il remarqua deux yeux gris.

- Tiens, tiens ; ne serait-ce pas Lupin ? demanda sarcastiquement Lucius

- Lucius, s'il te plaît, amène-moi devant Voldemort

- Pour toi, c'est Malfoy, Lupin. Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec toi

- Lucius, c'est urgent

- Lupin, ccesse de m'appeler par mon prénom ; compris ? Si tu ne m'avais pas abnadonné pour ce Black…. Continua Lucius d'une voix hargneuse

- Toi aussi tu m'aurais abandonné, il y avait Narcissa

- Mais moi, je n'aurais pas coupé tout lien avec toi du jour au lendemain. Et enconre plus, je ne me serais pas mis aux pieds d'un Vieux Croulant

- Lucius, je suis tellement désolé, murmura Rémus

- C'est trop tard, Lupin.

- Je veux voir Voldemort. Je veux parler avec lui de Harry.

- Pour le remettre au Vieux Fou ? Pas question

- Tu te trompes. Je voulais être moi aussi Mangemort, mais Dumbledore m'a torturé pour m'en dissuader, et me surveillait. Je veux savoir si Voldemort est capable de rendre Harry heureux. S'il peut alors, Harry restera là.

Lucius observa Rémus, et lui tendit la main. Rémus la prit avec appréhension, et retrouva cette sensation de douceur et de chaleur qui l'avait quitté il y avait longtemps.

Cette main, qui avait touché son corps…. Il y avait maintenant 20ans…

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il arriva dans une salle.

- Lupin, tu viens voir Harry ?

Dsl, c'est très très court ; mais j'ai des maths à faire ! .


	8. Des souvenirs oubliés

**OUBLIES**

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet impardonnable attente…

Et pour ceux à qui le couple Rémus/Lucius ne plaît pas, sachez qu'il ne me plaît pas non plus, c'est juste qu'il fallait bien qu'ils aient un sujet de conversation ! TT

D'ailleurs ce chapitre est essentiellement basé sur leur couple..

**Rappel d'infos** : _£…£ Fourchelang_

_ #...# Pensées de notre merveilleux petit 'Riry_

_ $...$ Pensées de mon petit Voly chéri_

**Chapitre 8 : Souvenirs oubliés**

- Lupin, on vient voir Harry ?

La voix était froide et tranchante. Rémus leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et la petite silhouette frêle qui était assise sur ses genoux.

Lord Voldemort resserra son étreinte sur la taille de Harry et lui suça le cou possessivement.

Rémus rougit et détourna les yeux, mais Harry écarta doucement la main de son presque-amant et se précipita sur lui.

Le loup-garou le serra fortement contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué Moony, souffla Harry

- Moi aussi, mon bonhomme

Harry pleura et le serra encore plus fort. Lucius et Tom les regardaient avec une jalousie visible, même s'ils savaient que leur relation était purement amicale, voire familiale. En effet, depuis la mort de Sirius, Rémus servait à peu près de parrain de 'remplacement' à Harry.

Celui-ci se détacha du lycanthrope.

- Moony reste ici, n'est-ce-pas Tom ?

Le dit Tom soupira en voyant la mine de chien battu qu'arborait Harry. Il n'allait pas pouvoir lui refuser, c'était certain…

- Oui, bien sûr. Lupin, serais tu prêt à te mettre sous mes ordres ?

- Je…

- TOM ! Quand je dis 'rester ici' ça signifie qu'il est là en tant qu'invité pas en tant que 'serviteur' ? D'accord ?

- Oui, bien sur. Ce n' était pas ce que je voulais dire, Chaton.

Harry rougit tandis que Lucius et Rémus ricanaient silencieusement autant parce que le Lord se faisait mener par le bout du nez par son ex-ennemi, que parce que le petit surnom de Harry était « adorable ».

- Non, en fait Lupin, je voudrais savoir…

- Si tu voulais te reposer, finit précipitamment Harry en fusillant Tom du regard.

Deux ricanements furent étouffés et Rémus répondit difficilement

- euh bien.. _hum.._ bien sûr..

- Bien, Lucius vous montrera votre chambre, répondit le Lord en ricanant.

Les deux s'étaient moqués de lui.. Ils allaient payer. Lorsque Malfoy était entré à son service, il avait su que celui-ci avait eu une relation avec le loup-garou. Il s'en souvenait encore… il faut dire que ces souvenirs-là ça ne s'oublie pas si facilement…

**Flashback**

Lord Voldemort regarda sa nouvelle recrue agenouillée à ses pieds et lui intima de se relever. Il le regarda et fouilla ses pensées. Le jeune Malfoy, Lucius s'il se souvenait bien, ne maîtrisait pas l'Occlumencie. Bonne nouvelle…

_Deux corps tombèrent sur le lit, et le plus petit fut sauvagement assailli par une bouche vorace. Des soupirs et des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche, tandis qu'un suçon était visible à la base de son cou. De longs cheveux blonds frolèrent son sexe tendu, lui arrachant un frisson de volupté._

_Une langue s'enroula autour de sexe et il se cambra, enfouissant ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amant. Un doigt, puis deux, et puis trois vinrent lentement pénétrer dans son intimité ; et entamèrent un léger va-et-vient. Ses cris de plaisir le poussèrent à les retirer et à placer son sexe. _

_Ils firent l'amour longuement, doucement. _

_Lucius se raidit et jouit dans le corps du jeune brun. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir, maculant leurs deux torses._

Voldemort se retira de ses pensées, encore troublé par ce qu'il avait vu. Le petit brun avait des yeux ambrés, c'était un loup-garou… Il en existait très peu de la même année que sa recrue. Il n'y en avait qu'un : Rémus Lupin, qui était rentré récemment dans l'Ordre du Phénix…

Il fixa Malfoy froidement et prononça d'une voix claire

- Endoloris !

Les yeux gris argenté se voilèrent et son corps se tordit sur le sol.

Il recommença plusieurs fois, et sortit de la salle longtemps après, laissant derrière lui un corps sanglant et inconscient.

**Fin du Flashback**

_$ Mais Harry m'a tout fait oublié… Avec lui, je peux être Tom Jedusor, et oublier ce masque de cruauté. Oh oui, je t'aime Harry Potter…$ _

Lucius sortit suivi de Rémus, laissant seuls les deux plus puissants sorciers.  
Voldemort attira Harry sur ses genoux et l'embrassa sensuellemnt.

- Alors, tu es content, demanda-t'il d'une voix rauque

Il sentait déjà le sang pulser dans son sexe, et il ressentait à nouveau le désir remonter en lui.

Harry déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard chargé de désir que Tom et pour la première fois, sentit le besoin de s'abandonner à ses caresses. Il ressentait également un fort besoin de l'allumer.

£ Mais oui, Tom. Merci, comment puis-je te remercier ? Tu es vraiment mignon.£

Tom sentit son érection grossir encore plus, et frissonna de plaisir, en entendant Harry parler Fourchelang. Avec lui, cela semblait iréel, les sifflements glissaient, doucement alors que lui sifflait sèchement, vite .

Lucius ne parla pas pendant tout le chemin. Il ouvrit une grande porte noire et s'écarta.

- Voilà Lupin. Ta chambre est là, si jamais…

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'une bouche s'était déjà emparée de la sienne.

Il repoussa violemment le loup-garou et lui dit froidement

- Que crois tu faire, Lupin ?

- Lucius, ne me dis pas que tu ne regrettes pas tout comme moi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne déires pas recommencer.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Bien spur qu'il crevait d'envie de le plaquer contre le mur, et de le prendre, mais…. Oh et puis au diable, les manières !

Il le tira et l'allongea sur le lit, et ils se redécouvrirent lentement, mais sûrement. Ils retrouvaient la saveur de l'autre, la chaleur qui leur avait tant fait défaut, la douceur de la peau qui se frottait à eux…

Et le ballet interminable de langue, de soupirs et de gémissements se termina par un orgasme qui les laissa pantelants.

Rémus caressa la peau pâle du dos de son mant

- Ca m'avait manqué, souffla-t'il

- Moi aussi

Lucius attira d'une secousse le corps chaud contre son torse. Rémus nicha son nez dans son cou, et respira longuement l'odeur sucrée qu'il avait presque oublié.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement consacré à 'Riry et Tommy, je vous le promets !


End file.
